


Dark Angel: The story of Yugi Mouto

by LoveAngel83



Category: Asura's Wrath, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Badass Yuugi, Crossover Pairings, Female Mutou Yuugi, Female Yami Yuugi | Atem, Minor Character Death, Multi, My First Fanfic, Organized Crime, Past Child Abuse, Slow Burn, Suspense, Tendershipping, Too much time on my hands, past crossshipping, possible happy ending, unrequited Dartz/Yuugi, yami and yuugi are mother and daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAngel83/pseuds/LoveAngel83
Summary: Dark Angel : The story of Yugi MutoThis is my first fanfic story and it's gonna be a dark AU story involving aspects of the criminal underworld and warnings will be mentioned as the story progress so the rating will start off as T but may go up to M for language, violence, substance abuse, mentions of past child abuse, attempted suicide and other dark subject matter to be mentioned later. I will have ygo parrings as well as some crossoveer parrings.I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO YUGIOH OR ANY OTHER FANDOMS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY.All constructive criticism and feedback is welcomed thank you and enjoy
Relationships: Asura/Durga (Asura's Wrath), Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Dartz/Mutou Yuugi, Kuai Liang | Sub-zero /Sareena, Mutou Yuugi/Yasha, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/Yami Yuugi, Yami Marik/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 1





	1. chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some use of profanity

**Warnings: some use of course language**

  
  
  


Chapter 1

_In 2013 a young woman was mere hours away from meeting her end in an execution chamber in a federal maximum penitentiary in battle city, Indiana for the 2008 murder of FBI special agent Dartz Leviathan._

_She looks as though she could be your average college student or the nice girl next door, polite, articulate and a very likable person._

_Yugi has both beauty and brains. Her life could have a better outcome . . . if she was given a chance at a normal life._

_She was raised in an dangerous and chaotic environment where she learned to be violent and survive by any means. By the time she was 10 she was in and out of juvenile detention centers throughout Illinois and Indiana for assault and vandalism. By the time she was 13 she was involved in selling drugs and by 16 she had committed her first murder._

_People believed she's right where she belongs and deserves to be executed due to her years of violence and criminal activity but . . . there was more to the murder of special agent Leviathan and the moments that led to his death._

_At the time of his death agent Leviathan was under investigation by the FBI on accusations of corruption and inappropriate conduct and the prosecutor kept it from being evidence in her murder trial along with the true motive behind Dartz's murder._ _She had got to the point where she was tired of the blackmail, harassment and constant unwanted advances and months before his death he did the unthinkable._

_Rather she's a criminal or doctor, what agent Leviathan did to her was wrong and pretty fucked up and she felt like she didn't have any options. He also started threatening her relatives with violence if she told them so she did what she had to do._

_Then just before her execution was scheduled to be carried out an unexpected twist happened . . ._

_Yugi was granted a stay of execution due to accusations of evidence tampering when the information on bureau investigation against Dartz for corruption and misconduct was withheld from the defense._

_Due to possible corruption by the FBI field office homeland security is now involved and its possible Ms Mouto may possibly be set free and her execution had been postponed indefinitely._

_She definitely hated the life she was born into and always wished she had a normal childhood and she was ready to walk away from the criminal life but Dartz prevented her from doing that by essentially being his slave . . . why couldn't he just leave her the hell alone._

_And now on Gangsters America's Most Evil . . . Dark Angel: The story of Yugi Mouto._

Beginnings

_Yugi Mouto was born Akemi Hikari Yugi Mouto Sennen on June 4 1986 in Domino city Illinois a south east suburb of Chicago near the Indiana/Illinois state line to parents Hitomi "Yami" Mouto Sennen a Japanese egyptian mother and Bi-Han Zhao . They met on the North side of Chicago in 1984 where Yami was a street enforcer and bi-han was a high ranking member of the lin kuei drug cartel Yugi was the only person in her family that was born in the US._ _Yami was born in Kyoto,Japan but relocated to Egypt with her family after her parents relocated there to be closer to her mother’s family._

_She was small and petite with pale skin rare sharp violet eyes and even more rare tri color hair with blond streaks covering long ebony hair with blood red tips and her hair was waist length she was very attractive woman as well as strong, confident and stubborn; something people often found out the hard way. -_

_Sareena Zhao Yugi’s aunt_

_Aknadin Sennen has been estranged from his family for years with the exception of his niece since living in the US due to his ties in the criminal underworld and when yami was 16 she had a fallout with her parents when she refused to be a part of an arranged marriage set up by her family with an egyptian diplomat.-_

_Mai Valentine investigative journalist._

_I remember that day her parents told her to either go through with the marriage or be disowned. She went to room and then a short time later she appeared with 2 suitcases and told her parents . . . I guess this is goodbye then and that was the last time she would see them again.-_

_Asura Bakura Yugi’s cousin_

_In 1982 yami moved to the US to live with her uncle and that’s when yami became part of the same dangerous and ruthless world her uncle was apart of_ . _Yami was skilled in fighting and had a fiery temper and that led her to be apart of her uncle’s crime syndicate.-_

  1. _Arthur Hopkins retired law professor and forensic criminal profiler._



_2 years after arriving in Chicago to live with her uncle she met the man who would be the father of her child despite the 12 year age difference_ . _Bi-han was born in beijing his father was a life long member of the lin kuei cartel and moved with his family to the US at an early age to establish the cartel in the US and Bi-Han’s father was the head of the US branch and when his father died Bi-Han took over and at time the lin kuei was a major supplier of heroin and cocaine for the US and they also did extortion and murder for hire. The lin kuei sold a large amount of drugs to Aknaudin and has done business with them in the past and that’s how yami met Bi-Han_ . 

_Normally my brother was too busy with lin kuei business to date anyone seriously but that changed the day he saw her. Bi-Han was a man women would want to throw themselves at. He had money and power and looks. He was 6’2” muscular and athletic with short black hair and beard he kept perfectly groomed and trimmed he was a handsome man who was calm and level headed despite being in his line of work._ _At first their relationship was kept secret from Aknaudin because of the age difference but Yami had to tell her uncle when she found out she was pregnant . . . Aknaudin pissed off when he found out, he became livid_ _when he found out Bi-han was the father. Aknaudin confronted Bi-Han about the relationship my brother made it clear that he wasn’t ending things with Yami she was an adult and his relationship with her was none of his fucking business.-_

_Kuai Liang “Sub Zero” Zhao Yugi’s uncle_

_ Yami and Bi-han moved to the southeast suburban Domino city near the Illinois/Indiana state line to get away from Aknaudin and to concentrate on raising their soon to be daughter. _

_Bi-Han was ready to walk away from the lin kuei and encouraged Yami to walk away from her uncle and his criminal organization so their daughter can have a life free from the hell her parents been through . . . but sadly it would never happen -_

_Durga Bakura Yugi’s cousin._

  
  


End of chapter notes

Yami is also female in this story and yugi’s mom

I will create a chapter explaining the characters that will be borrowed from both Mortal Kombat

and Asura’s Wrath which are both video games and their roles in the story

Thank you to VAspera for being my beta reader 

Please read and review any ideas and suggestions are welcomed.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic violence and mentioned character death(s)
> 
> Italic underline: Narrator
> 
> Italics: various interview witnesses
> 
> Bold Italic: Yugi Speaking

  
  


**_Chapter 2_ **

_Next on Gangsters America’s Most evil . . ._

**_As much as i would like to blame my parents for the life i was born into i realized that they did want to leave that bullshit behind them and make a better life for me. Sadly they would never have the chance because of that backstabbing greedy son of a bitch . . . Aknaudin. So fuck him and my mom’s so called parents_ **

**_\- Yugi Mouto_ **

_By the beginning of 1986 Bi-Han and Yami moved to the suburbs away from Chicago to have a fresh start and raise their family but sadly it was never meant to be and not long after Yugi was born that dream would become a nightmare for all three of them._

****

  
  


_Now on Gangsters America’s Most Evil . . ._

  
  


_Part 2 Reality_

  
  


_6 months after moving to southeast suburban Domino city on June 4th Bi-Han and Yami would give birth to their first and only daughter Akemi Hikari Yugi Mouto Sennen._

_I remember that day it was 5:00 in the morning my phone rings and when i answer the phone_

_I said : You better have a good fucking reason for calling me this early in the morning and then my brother says : the fact that your niece is born is a very good fucking reason little brother. I woke up Sareena and we were headed to the hospital._

_\- Kuai Liang Zhao Yugi’s Uncle_

  
  


_When me and Kuai Liang got to the hospital we saw Bi-Han and he brought us to where the baby was and i though she looked like a little porcelain doll she was so beautiful and so little and you could tell Bi-Han and Yami were happy to see their baby girl. She only weighed a little over 6 lbs at birth and only 19 inches long at birth. She has the same tri color hair as her mother except she has less blonde streaks and instead of ebony with red tips it was ebony with violet tips. The child’s hair was curly unlike her mother's straight hair and her eyes were round like bright jewels of amethyst that brought out her chubby cheeks. She was a very beautiful baby._

_-Sareena Zhao Yugi’s Aunt_

_At that time little did any of them know that one of Yugi’s parents wouldn’t live to see her first birthday. On December 3rd 1986 at 8:30pm Bi-Han was returning home from a friends house in nearby Calumet City driving his 1986 dark blue oldsmobile cutlass supreme on the intersection of east 159th and Torrence ave. an unknown black car pulled up in front of Bi-Han blocking him in front then a black van pulled up behind his vehicle blocking his escape. The occupants from both vehicles got out and with several semi automatic guns and fired on Bi-Han in a hail of bullets hitting him at least 20 times, killing him at the scene he was 35 years old. Yami has just put Yugi in her crib for bed when there was a knock on the door and at her door was the Calumet city police to give her devastating news._

_Yami called me that night and I knew something was wrong. She told me my brother was dead and he was killed only a few miles from their home. Yami was barely able to talk to me without crying. She was clearly devastated. By the time Sareena and I made it to the house Yami was an emotional wreck. As she held onto Yugi who had been crying, saying ‘papa’ with tears in her eyes. That image will haunt me until I die and the person responsible for the cause of our pain will suffer._

_\- Kuai Liang Zhao_

  
  


_4 years after the murder of Bi-Han, Yami was getting adjusted to raising Yugi as a single mother deciding against dating until Yugi was at least in high school. This period of a peaceful life for mother and daughter would sadly be short lived . . . in October of 1990 Yami was diagnosed with stage 4 ovarian cancer and was given less than 6 months to live._

  
  


_When we were told that Yami was dying I didn't want to believe it. Not only My brother in law was gone my sister in law is now telling me she won't be around to raise Yugi was one of the most devastating things any family have to endure and we knew Yugi would need to be surrounded by family so we’ve reached out to Aknaudin and despite the fact they were on bad terms. He genuinely appeared to be sad over Yami’s illness and started to come see Yami to reconcile . . . he even appeared to be concerned about Yugi’s well being_

_Sareena Zhao_

  
  


_The sudden interest and concern of Yami’s health and Yugi’s well being by Aknaudin can be seen as a way of making things right with his niece and help anyway they can however . . . Yami knew her uncle despite the fact he appeared to care, didn’t actually . Even with fighting terminal cancer Yami was suspicious of Aknaudin and wasn’t convinced at all . . ._

_One day while Aknaudin wasn’t visiting Yami she had called her Aunt Kisara and her Uncle Karim with their sons Asura and Akeifa. While Akeifa was watching tv with Yugi the adults were having a very serious discussion about Yami’s final wishes._

  
  


_Yami made it clear that she knew Aknaudin was up to something so she made arrangements to make sure that not only Yugi will be safe but make sure Aknaudin doesn't benefit in any way so any assets would be in an escrow account accessible only to Yugi by 18. Kisara and Karim would retain primary guardianship of Yugi and Asura being of age at this time would be secondary in case his parents were unable to. At the time Kuai Liang and Sareena was ineligible for guardianship in the state of Illinois because of their past criminal history but Yami wants them to be apart of Yugi’s life because she’s been around them her entire life and keep an eye on Aknaudin and help keep her safe._

_Mai Valentine investigative journalist._

  
  


_One month after that conversation 24 year old Yami Mouto Sennen would lose her fight with ovarian cancer and died surrounded by family. Her 4 year old daughter laid beside her mother as she took her final breath on December 3rd. . . the exact same day Bi-Han was killed 4 years prior._

_When I found out Yami was dying it was something I didn't see happening so young. I looked up to her growing up and saw how strong and brave she was especially when she stood up to her oppressive and selfish ass parents when I was a kid. She was my hero as a kid and it was hard seeing her on her death bed so young._

_Asura Bakura Yugi’s cousin_

  
  
  
  


**_End of chapter 2_ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make a better to attempt to edit my writing skills this is still new to me and VAspera has been an wonderful beta and i will try again to re edit and upload chapter 1 (again)
> 
> Please read and review 
> 
> Also i will try to upload a chapter once a week or every week 
> 
> Love-angel83 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be Yugi speaking on her time with Aknaudin and what he and Atem did to her while she was living with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic underline: Narrator
> 
> Italics: various interview witnesses
> 
> Bold Italic: Yugi Speaking
> 
> Atem is in this story as the adopted son of Yami’s parents and he’s a complete bastard to yugi 
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of past child abuse, course language, graphic violence and attempted rape.

**_When my mother died the plan was to keep me away from Aknaudin and live with Aunt Kisara and Uncle Karim. Unfortunately due to the fact they are in the UK there were a bunch of legal and immigration issues. By the time I got away from Aknaudin the damage was already done. Not only did he make my life miserable by doing his bidding I was treated like shit not only by him but by some brat the Sennen’s adopted after my mother left Egypt. His name is Atem i think and he’s clearly a fucking idiot. This fucking brat act as if he’s better than I am just because he was Samir and Raina’s adopted “kid”._ **

  
  


**_At first Aknaudin seemed like he cared and had my best interest . . . which lasted for about 6 months. At first he was verbally abusive he would say shit like . . . ‘I was weak’ . . . ‘annoying crybaby’ . . . ‘worthless brat’. . . ‘stupid’. . . this asshole even said ‘maybe I should sell you to the gang on the block so you can be useful’ and I was only 5 years old at the time. Then the Sennen brat came to Chicago when I was about 7 or 8 and by then I was already miserable enough dealing with one “so called” uncle i didn’t need another getting on my fucking nerves too._ **

  
  


**_The only good thing I had going for me was the school I was going to. River North (1) elementary school is where I met my best friends Ryou and Malik. Then later my cousin Akeifa transferred to River North when he had to move in with his older brother and my oldest cousin Asura who moved to north suburban Niles(2) with his family which isn’t far from where I lived. Asura would even pick me up and let me stay over on the weekends and during school breaks. Aknaudin tried to stop Asura from picking me up but Asura made it clear he was keeping his promise to my mother and there wasn’t shit he could do to stop him from doing so. When I went over to Asura’s house it was completely different. First thing is I wasn’t belittled, yelled at or cursed at, everyone made me feel welcomed, I was able to hang out with my cousin and friends since they lived in nearby Evanston (3). Asura and his then new wife Durga treated me a hell of a lot better than Aknaudin did. I felt truly happy and free with them. There had even been times where both Asura and Durga would tell me if I needed anything to let them know and that I was always welcomed to stay but I didn’t want to be a burden. Especially since they had their hands full with Akeifa and also Durga had just given birth to their daughter Mithra. Asura and Durga gave me their phone number and told me to call them if I needed anything no matter what time of day or night they'll be there._ **

  
  


**_By 1996 I began to rebel against Aknaudin at every chance I got. I started talking shit back to Aknaudin which pissed him off, and by then he started hitting me with his hands or most of the time an object. Which one at that point I didn't care. The time I've spent with my cousins Asura taught me self defense so I was able to endure the ass beatings by Aknaudin and I was able to finally beat the shit out of that brat after he (on many occasions) would treat me like a slave and him and his friends._ **

**_One day I woke up a little early that morning to talk to Asura and Durga about coming to stay there and I’ve planed to tell Aknaudin but he wasn’t there when I woke up but unfortunately the other bastard was there and his stupid ass friends getting drunk and high at 9am like the losers they are. I get up to go to the kitchen and not 5 seconds later . . . Hey runt ! bring something to drink for my girl and while you're in there . . . SHUT THE FUCK UP AND TELL YOUR BITCH TO COME GET HER OWN SHIT I’M EATING BREAKFAST. Then him and his bitch them marched to the kitchen (like theyre gonna do something) . . . he said WHAT FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE RUNT BITCH ? Then I said YOU HEARD ME I'M NOT . . . and then this motherfucker hit me in the face and then the shit hit the fan . I kicked him in the stomach and he tried to grab me but I wrestled away from his grasp. I grabbed a skillet from the stove and threw it at his ass but it hit him in the face. I then started throwing plates, silverware, glasses, more pots and pans and a few kitchen knives at that bastard, his bitch and his friends._ **

**_That’s when Aknaudin came back home to see the destruction and chaos and Atem ran to Aknaudin like an bitch and told him what I did (like I gave a fuck) and Aknaudin yelled . . . AKEMI GET THIS SHIT UP NOW and my rebuttal was . . . FUCK YOU AND YOUR KITCHEN IM DONE LISTENING TO YOU AND THAT FUCKING MORON I’M NOT SCARED OF EITHER ONE OF YOU BITCHES FUCK YOU AND HIM . . . and then Aknaudin hit me in the face knocking me on my ass an when Atem started to approach me then Aknaudin step in front of him . . . Atem leave her to me. You and your friends clean this up. I'll pay you and them._ **

**_As for you, I have something else in mind and he dragged me to his room, threw me against the wall and proceeded to beat the hell out of me with a whip he would only ever use to “punish” me. After about 20 minutes of being beaten bloody (I fought back and got a few hits in) he stopped and lifted me off the floor and onto his bed. Then he said something that made me sick to my stomach “since you want to act grown I'll do to you what I do to a hoe on the street.” He unzipped his pants and told me to open my mouth and as soon as he forced his dick in my mouth, I bit him as hard as I could. My mind was a whirl but the only thing I could register was red hot rage. While he was screaming in agony, I found his gun. My mind went on autopilot, an almost animalistic desire to defend myself taking over. Quickly, I shot him twice and ran out the room (later I was told I shot the bastard in the arm and chest). Atem and his friends heard the noise and saw what happened. They tried to stop me and I shot at those fuckers too and ran off._ **

**_I didn’t know how much time had passed but I kept running. I managed to get to a phone at a gas station and called Asura. I told him what had happened at the house and he told me to meet him at the Metra station (4) on North Jefferson (5) which was only a block from where I was now and he picked me up within 20 minutes. Asura gave me a once-over and he could see the bruises and cuts and the pain in my eyes. He drove me to the hospital._ **

  
  
  


**_End of chapter 3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes
> 
> 1 river north - A neighborhood located on the northside of Chicago, Illinois near the downtown area. (the school is fake but this is an actual neighborhood in chicago)
> 
> 2 Niles - A northwest suburb of Chicago, Illinois
> 
> 3 Evanston - A north east suburb of Chicago, Illinois
> 
> 4 Metra - A public transit commuter train.
> 
> 5 North Jefferson - The location of a Metra station on the far north side of Chicago near the north west suburbs.
> 
> Every other chapter will alternate between the documentary and Yugi talking about certain events that happened over the years to an unknown person she’s very close to while sitting on death row awaiting her execution. The unknown person will be revealed when I get to the day of her execution.
> 
> Please read and review 
> 
> Love-Angel83


	4. 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters and pairings that will be in the story

Chapter 3.5

Yugioh characters

Yugi

Yami Yugi 

Thief King Bakura

Atem 

Aknaudin

Ryou

Marik

Yami Marik

Dartz

Ishizu

Timeaus

Valon

Rahpael

Amelda

Mana

  
  


Mortal Kombat characters

Bi-Han (noob saibot)*

Sub Zero (kuai Liang)*

Sareena

Smoke (Tomas Vrbada)*

Raiden

Fujin

Sindel

Kitana

Scorpion (hanzo hasashi)*

Kronika

Asura’s Wrath Characters

Asura

Durga

Mithra

Yasha

  
  


Parrings

Yami/Noob Saibot (only in first chapter)

Sub Zero/Sareena

Asura/Durga

Thief King Bakura/Ryou

Marik/Mana

Yugi/Yami Marik (mentioned) 

Yugi/Dartz (non-con) (unrequited) (1)

Yugi/Yasha (eventual)

  
  
  


*sub zero, noob saibot, smoke and scorpion will be addressed by their alternate character names Kuai Liang, Bi-Han, Tomas Vrbada and Hanzo Hasashi.

Most of the story will take place in the US until much later.

Yugi/Dartz is a one sided parring that will have non con elements and it will come up in a few chapters and there will be a trigger warning.

Mentions of attempted suicide will be in this story as well

There will be TONS of OOC moments by EVERYONE in this story

_ VAspera is my beta reader and has been very helpful _

_ Ill have an actual chapter posted by the end of the week. _

  
  
  


_ Thanks for reading _

_ Love-Angel83 _

  
  



End file.
